I Need A Friend
by darlingjib
Summary: What if Bobby has a few friends the Winchester boys don't know about?


Spoilers: Supernatural season 2 through "Born Under a Bad Sign" BtVS Post "Chosen"  
>AN: I own nothing. BtVS is the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc. Supernatural is property of Eric Kripke, the CW, etc.  
>AN2: This is my first real attempt at writing anything like this...definately my first time posting...so please let me know how it is.  
>AN3: Most of this dialouge is taken directly from the episode "Born Under a Bad Sign" mainly to get to where I want the story to start, but to give some back story to people who may not have seen the episode.  
>Pairing: Eventual BuffyDean Summary: Set during/at the end of "Born Under a Bad Sign." What if Bobby has a few friends that the Winchesters don't know about?

It was a little after 10 when Sam arrived at Bobby's house. He knocked on the door, trying to seem at ease when Bobby answered.

"Sam!" Bobby answered with a grin, "It's been awhile. Come on in."

"Hey Bobby."Sam replied as he walked through the door and they made their way toward the living room.

"So, what brings you?"

Sam shrugged, "Working a job nearby, just thought I'd stop in to say hey."

"Where's Dean?"

"Holed up somewhere with a girl and a twelve-pack." Sam answered with a laugh and rolled his eyes "You know Dean."

Bobby turned and headed into the kitchen, "Yeah? She pretty?"

"You ask me, he s in way over his head." Sam glanced at the ceiling, toward the protective circle and his eyes momentarily turned black. As Bobby came back into the room with two beers, he handed one to Sam.

Bobby looked at Sam thoughtfully, "Well, it s good to see you." He raised his bottle in salute, "To John."

"To Dad," Sam smiled as he tipped back the bottle with Bobby. Instantly, Sam began coughing and sputtering, as a trail of smoke emitted from his mouth, and fell to the floor. "What did you do?" Sam asked glaring, trying to regain his breath.

Bobby looked at the youngest boy of one of his dearest friends, "A little holy water in your beer. Sam never would ve noticed. But then you re not Sam, are you?" He retorted with a glare of his own. "Don t try to con a con man." He cocked back a fist and punched Sam, knocking him out cold.

"Think this'll work?" Dean asked Bobby with a hint of worry on his features as he glanced at an unconcious Sam tied to a wooden chair.

"It better."

Dean noded with determination and then slapped Sam across the face, "Hey!" Sam woke with a start and looked up at Dean and Bobby. When Dean looked towards the ceiling, Sam's eyes followed to gaze at the protective circle above. Sam looked back at Dean with a smirk. "Dean...back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn t it? Like a cockroach."

"How bout I smack that smartass right outta your mouth?"

"Oh, careful now. Wouldn t wanna bruise this fine packaging." Sam answered with a cock of his eyebrow.

'Oh, don t worry. This isn t gonna hurt Sam much. You, on the other hand," he splashed a bucket of holy water onto Sam, causing him to writhe and scream. "Feel like talking now?"

"Sam s still my meat puppet. I ll make him bite off his tongue."

"No, you won t be in him long enough." Dean nodded his head toward Bobby. "Bobby?"

Bobby began reading from an old leather-bound text he gripped in his hands. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii " He continued the exocising incantation while Dean continued to talk to the demon inhabiting his brother's body.  
>'See, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up you re not getting Sam. You understand me? Cause I m gonna kill every one of you first."<p>

Sam thrashed and moaned while Bobby continued to chant in Latin. Then, suddenly, he threw back his head and cackled. Bobby stopped reading as both he and Dean gazed at sam in confusion and trepidation.

"You really think that s what this is about? The master plan? I don t give a rat s ass about the master plan."

"Bobby, keep going." Dean said gruffly and gestured for him to continue.

"Humiliare sub potenti manu dei-" Bobby continued while Sam just sat calm as could be, the incantaion no longer effective.

"Oops. Doesn t seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks." He bowed his head and began chanting in Latin. Suddenly, the room begins to shake. The lights flicker and papers begin flying everywhere. Bobby and Dean look at each other and at Sam, unease marring their features.

Dean yelled across the room to Bobby, "This isn t going like I pictured. What s going on, Bobby?"

Bobby walked swiftly to Sam and lifted hiss sleeve and found a circular symbol with a line marring the side of part of the circle burned onto his skin. "It s a binding link! It s like a lock! He s locked himself inside Sam s body!" He yelled at Dean.

"What the hell do we do?"

"I don t know!" As Sam continued chanting, the ceiling began to crack, breaking the protective circle and making it utterly useless.

Sam looks toward the ceiling in satisfaction. "There. That s better." He jerked his head, flinging Bobby and Dean into opposite walls. He broke the binds on his wrists and approached Dean who was trying to push himself up against the wall. "You know, when people wanna describe the worst possible thing, they say, It s like hell. He punched Dean square on the jaw. "Well, there s a reason for that. Hell is like" he paused, considered something and then punched Dean again "well, it s like hell. Even for demons." He lands another punch to Dean's face. "It s a prison made of bone and flesh and blood and fear." He assulted Dean with yet another punch. "And you sent me back there."

Dean looked up and the demon inside his brother, blood flowed from his nose and a gash above his brow, and said with disgust, "Meg."

Sam, with a cocky grin, "No. Not anymore. Now, I m Sam." He landed another punch. "By the way," he grabbed Dean's shoulder, dug into his skin, "I saw your dad there. He says, Howdy. All that I had to hold onto was that I would climb out one day, and that I was gonna torture you, nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off an insect. But whatever I do to you, it s nothing compared to what you do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You re worthless. You couldn t save your dad. And deep down you know that you can t save your brother. They d have been better off without you."

He goes to punch Dean again, but is interrupted by an unexpected voice from behind him. "Hey!" Sam released his grip on Dean's shoulder and turned a curious stare toward the blonde feminine figure behind him only to be met by a fist to the face. "Where's the brotherly love?" she said as Bobby grabbed his arm and she touched a hot fire poker to the binding link on Sam's skin, unlocking it. Sam screamed as an enormous cloud of black smoke left his body. The demonic smoke wove through the fireplace and into the cold night air, disappearing.

Sam, now unpossessed, collapsed against the wall near Dean as the woman turned toward Bobby, "Always just in time to save your ass, Bobby." He merely responded with a roll of his eyes. "Good to see you too, idgit."

Dean wanted to immediately interogate the newcomer who had an obvious familiarity with Bobby, but his concern for Sam was overwhelming. "Sammy?"

Sam looked at him, then shifted his confused eyes toward Bobby and the woman, he gaze finally settling back on his brother. "Did I miss anything?" Dean punched him in the face, then fell back to the floor and let out a groan.

"Here, let's get you cleaned up." The woman said as she made her way to Dean and helped him up. His eyes met her concerned hazel gaze and he almost couldn't look away. She had to be no taller than 5'2", 5'3" at most, with long blonde hair parted to the side, wearing scuffed up black boots, tight faded jeans, a worn black leather jacket over a green turtleneck, with a silver cross hanging from her neck. She looked like she could blow away in the wind, which is why he was shocked that when she held out her hand for his, she practically carried him toward where Bobby was setting up the first aid kit.

She set Dean down in one of the old wooden chairs that adorned Bobby's house and sat on the desk in front of him, first aid kit at her hip. "Alright Bobby, what's going on, and who is she?" Dean questioned of his fellow hunter.

"She is sitting right here and you can ask her yourself." She cocked an eyebrow at him when he paused.

Bobby gathered Sam from the floor and ushered him to take the seat opposite Dean. "She's the best hunter I know, hell, the best hunter there is, so show some respect, idgit." He tossed at Dean while going to a desk to grab an ornate wooden box from a drawer.

"Yeah? You? You look like you couldn't go two rounds with a fruit fly, Princess." Dean gave her a cocky grin. He thought he heard Bobby mutter something along the lines of "Shouldn't have said that." But he wasn't sure as a second later he was hanging about a foot from the ground, her hands gripped on the lapels of his jacket. "Woah!"

She smirked at him as she set him back on his feet and he sat down once more. "I think the fruit fly just lost." She grabbed and cloth and dabbed some peroxide onto it and placed it on the open would above his eye. "I'm Buffy, by the way."

"Dean."

"I know."

Dean just looked at her, surprised that she was still tending to him, gently, and couldn't help the lust growing inside him. Strong, sexy, and witty. How could he resist? She cleaned up his brow, threw the cloth in the trash and made her way to the kitchen.

Dean looked to Bobby, who was rummaging through his box, "What is she?" But before Bobby could answer she walked through the doorway with an ice pack in her hands.

"A Capricorn, passionate, creative, a coffee lover, a good friend of Bobby here, and a menace to the demon community. I'm the Slayer." she answered as she applied the ice pack to his brow. With a considering look, "Well, I guess 'A' Slayer now, but being the first of this line i'm still referred to as 'the'."

"Slayer, huh? Care to elaborate how a wisp of a thing like you can hunt?"

"I was called...it's actually a long story that I don't feel like getting into right now. Think you can handle this yourself for a moment?" She motioned toward the ice pack. "I came to talk to Bobby."

As he moved to hold the pack himself, his fingers brushed her hand, and he felt a jolt of electricity. His startled eyes quickly met hers, held it for a moment, before she turned and walked with Bobby out of the room.

"By the way, you really look like crap, Dean." Sam finally spoke from beside him.

"Yeah, right back at ya."

Bobby and Buffy walked back into the room, Bobby looking morose.

"What is it, Bobby?"

"You boys ever hear of a hunter named Steve Wandel?" The boys shifted uncomfortably and looked towards one another.

Dean just looks at Bobby with a straight face, "Why do you ask?"

Buffy took a step forward. "Just heard from a friend - Wandel's dead. Murdered in his own house. You wouldn t know anything about that?"

"Never heard of the guy."

"Dean." Sam protested.

Bobby looked at the two of them. "Good. Keep it that way. Wandel's buddies are looking for someone, or something, to string up, and they re not gonna slow down to listen to reason. You understand what I m saying?

Dean nodded.

"Here, take these." Buffy handed two circular pendants to the boys. "These are charms. They ll fend off possession. That demon is still out there. This ll stop it from getting back up in you."

Dean coughed and in a gruff voice replied, "That sounds vaguely dirty, but thanks."

"It was meant to be." Buffy winked at him, causing Dean to smirk.

Bobby cleared his throat. "So Buffy didn't just stop by for a chat. Seems a vision led her up here."

"Prophetic dreams. Don't dull my abilites Singer."

"Right. Apparantly she's been having these dreams about you for a few weeks. Didn't know who you were til these last few."

"Yeah, knew of the Winschesters but I didn't have the faces to match. Not that I minded the faces." She said with a smile directed towards both Dean and Sam. "Unfortunatly, I don't know why I'm linked with the two of you, all I know is that it means something big is coming. You need to be prepared."

Hope this wasn't too bad of a first attempt. Feedback would be great. Plan on writing more follow-ups to this. 


End file.
